1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape dispenser for a tape roll, and more particular to a convenient tape dispenser which is surrounding a tape roll and can move on the tape roll while dragging the tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,807 discloses a tape dispenser, wherein, during the process of operation, the tape dispenser remains stationary at its original position and the peeled-off tape cannot drag the tape dispenser to move with it; that is, there is no sufficient clearance preserved between the tape dispenser and the tape roll, such that it will not be very smooth in dragging the tape. Furthermore, after performing the cutting operation by the tape dispenser, there is no dragging end preserved for facilitating the next operation, which will not be convenient and will usually require some effort to find out the tape end for the next usage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,095 discloses another tape dispenser including two U-shape members being assembled and surrounding the tape roll, wherein the cutting edge is facing the tape, such that the peeled-off tape cannot drag the tape dispenser to move with it, either. In addition, after performing the cutting operation by the tape dispenser, there is either no dragging end preserved for the next operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,068 also discloses a tape dispenser which surrounds the tape roll, wherein the cutting edge is facing the tape. Similarly, there is either no dragging end preserved for the next operation, after performing the cutting operation by the tape dispenser. The tape dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,580 is not surrounding but is clipped on the tape roll which is provided with the tooth-like members to abut the tape roll. The patent is also installed with a window-like opening, which can allow the tape to pass therein for dragging. However, during dragging, the tape dispenser is hard to move freely on the tape roll due to the resistance of the tooth-like members; that is, the tape dispenser cannot be smoothly dragged by the peeled-off tape, and can be even separated from the tape roll. Moreover, although the tape is lifted up a little for facilitating the next dragging after performing the cutting operation, the height to be lifted is very limited, such that it will not be easy to put a finger into the clearance between the tape and the tape dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,575 discloses a simple tape dispenser, wherein the peeled-off tape cannot drag the tape dispenser to move with it, and there is no dragging end preserved for facilitating the next operation, after performing the cutting operation by the tape dispenser.